Dance classes
by TrekDr
Summary: a really small story-let window into resuming life in the alpha quadrant . [J/C] characters not mine, but the thought was! no profit except joy from any reviews!


_my J/C post return fanfic is nearly linear, starting where endgame finished, but a J/C quick reversal - coming home with you. I think my following fanfics prob don't need a readthrough of the initial fanfic first, but since i loved that, I would recommend that you do. My profile is going to try and keep the timeline showing, in case you would like to go with it!_

'Kathryn,' he was almost growling 'what is this' waving his PADD around. She grins, hiding it unsuccesfully behind her mug of coffee. She is quite aware that he has just read the list of evening activities for voyager crew.

Debriefings are in full swing now, and everyone - more or less - is currently in starfleet quarters for most of the week, going home where there is one for the weekends. With her senior crew, which did include Chakotay, though she assumes he wasn't listening now, they devised evening entertainments for all weekdays for people to drop in and out of to unwind. Some are informal - such as a dine in the mess night, the pool/sandrines night, where she intends to be crowned the pool champion - some are instructional - updates in a variety of specialities since we have been out in the delta quadrant, on the dominion war, the doctor has some health symposiums for the alpha quadrant etc - some are physical - such as the velocity championship, bat'leth training, boxercise oh and dance classes.

She thinks that it might be this last item that has caught Chakotay's eye.

He rises from the starfleet couch and prowls towards the small diner table where she is sitting. 'Kathryn?' he asks again.

At that moment Icheb breezes by, and drops a kiss on her head, 'bye mom, commander' as he grabs a croissant. 'work hard!' Kathryn yells just before the door closes. They got to preference accommodation, and to the surprise of everyone, chakotay and Kathryn immediately preferenced and moved into married accommodation, with a room for Icheb. It works well, though chakotay would subconsciously have preferred a week or two with more privacy to release more of the seven years pent up sexual tension, he is supportive and actually adores Kathryn's maternal side. It is also giving him additional ideas for the future and potential family expansion. Their open apporach to living arrangements persuaded a few others also to have married quarters, and currently the paris-torres family during the week live one side of them, and the quartet of mike/megan and harry/jenny are living the other side. This isn't going quite so smoothly. Mike perhaps should have thought slightly more about it and juggling his earth family, especially since the relationship with Megan is so new. Sam has been a bit of a blessing, and has also family quarters which she shares with both Seven and Tal celes, giving both these rather, well lets say requiring additional mothering, women the benefit of her supportive skills.

Chakotay is not distracted tho, and the PADD, opened at the offending item is now directly between Kathryn and her coffee. A dangerous maneuver it must be said. 'oh sweetheart,' she says as she slips out of the chair and winds her arms about him 'just some of the girls really wanted to' and she smiles winsomely at him. 'just?' he replies, and there is a wealth of history in that word, and she has the grace to blush. 'yes, this one, just girls, and more dancercise. not the more, erm,' 'erotic?' he fills in as he moves to encapsulate her within his arms. Since she is barefoot, she needs to stretch her head back to see the twinkle that is appearing in his eyes. 'er, yes, not those moves' she says slightly breathily. Their relationship is still very new, and being so close together is still causing her cognitive capacity issues, as currently all she is contemplating is his lips, reaching close to hers. He lifts her up so her bottom perches on the table, and then gives her lips the gentlest brush of a kiss. 'that had better be the case, Kathryn, my heart can't take a repeat of the voyager party quite yet' She grins wickedly at him, and draws him back down for deeper kiss, revelling in that fact that she can, that after all the mistakes they have both made, this isn't one of them.

When they break free, a review of the chronometer suggests something 'chakotay, why don't you remind me of some of your winning moves? ' it is half a command, half beseeching. he has had a similar review of the time before the next debrief starts, and has had some debriefing ideas of his own too. Laughing, he swings her up and back into their bedroom. Dance classes! as long as she saves her best moves for him. 'yes, ma'am'


End file.
